Taiki senju
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Taiki has spiky black hair and has a black shirt with his clans symbol on it and black pants with the hidden leaf head band the 2 year time skip he wears a blue hidden leaf vest with black pants and black under shirt and has brown skin and taiki is a caring and brave Shinobi and always puts his friends and family first before anything and likes to train,learn new jutsu and spare 'Stats' (Total:34) ''' '''Strength: 0 '''12 '''Speed: 0 '''13 '''Chakra Levels: 0 '''10 '''Chakra Control: 0 '''9 '''Endurance: 0 '''15 '''CP: 0 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: The new two tails 'Genin 2:Fire release,water release,wind release,earth release,lightning release,wood release,ice release '''Chunin:n/a '''Jonin:n/a '''S-Rank: N/A '''Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities Feats earned so far:3 Banked feats: 0 # fire style fire ball jutsu,fire style majestic destroyer flame,fire style Phoenix flower jutsu,fire style hiding in ash jutsu,fire style flame bomb jutsu,fire style Phoenix flame scarlet claw,fire style Giant flame bomb jutsu CP # CP cost # Ability Name - Earth style petrifying jutsu,earth style mud wall,earth style earth pillar explosion,lightning style lariat,lightning style lightning net,earth style earth dragon bullet,lightning style voltage blade,water style shark bomb,water style water dragon jutsu,ice style icicle swallow,ice style ice mirrors,wood style wood dragon jutsu,Rasengan of the two tails,wind style great breach,wind style oxygen dragon jutsu,jinchuriki style mad tiger,sealing jutsu string light formation,snake sage mode,jinchuriki sage mode,jinchuriki of the six paths,six paths Rasengan,rinnegan,ninja art Shinobi strike,shadow clone jutsu,multi shadow clone jutsu,thunder wave,summoning jutsu,lightning style chakra mode. CP cost Equipment *kusangi sword *Kunai shurikin Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Taiki was born in the hidden leaf village when he was one his father sealed the two tails in him and was later killed by an unknown ninja and no one knows who that ninja is still,when he was in the academy he was already able to produce a shadow clone and had excellent chakra control which caught one of the anbu black ops members eye his name was kengen and he took taiki in as a pupil taught him ninjutsu when taiki was 14 he joined team 15 with kimiko sarutobi,shiro kala and owashi as the teams leader, on a mission they were fighting a strong ninja taiki was about to die until the rinnegan awakened and he defeated him curious about the rinnegan he turns to owashi who has the rinnegan and he taught him how to use it.When taiki was sixteen he learned snake sage mode and made a deal with The two tails,he vowed to find the ninja who killed his father and learn ever ninjutsu element to defeat him,he even created his own jutsu and sage mode and achieved six paths sage mode. Category:Character